


don't want new, i want you.

by hyakuya



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, this is actually really bad im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyakuya/pseuds/hyakuya
Summary: all he wants is for you to be safe. all you want is him.





	don't want new, i want you.

When you finally woke, you had no recollection of how you came to be at the hospital. Sitting up, your head pounded as you tried to make some sort of sense of your blurry mind.

“My goodness!” the doctor exclaimed as he realised his patient had woken up. Hurriedly, he dropped his clipboard onto the table beside you and rushed to your side.

“How are you feeling, Miss L/N?” You ignored his question, surveying your surroundings through half lidded eyes.

“What happened?”

“You were caught up in an explosion at the theatre, leaving you in a coma for a week. A brave, young man carried you all the way here from the blast site. It was a miracle you survived.” the doctor answered, pulling up a chair to sit next to her. “Do you recall anything from that night?” 

You shook your head, still drowsy and confused. Countless questions surfaced in your mind. While you were certainly curious, you decided to bite your tongue and remain silent.

“You have a visitor, would you like me to bring him in?” You nodded eagerly, desperate for a familiar face.

He stepped into your quarters, view slightly obstructed due to the dim lighting. The doctor and your visitor exchanged a handshake, before the doctor left you two for privacy. Complete with his dark hair, ocean eyes and well built body, your mood brightened upon realising who it was.

“Jason.” you breathed out, the sight of your lover immediately bringing a smile to your face. He reciprocated, a small smile of his own emerging.

“I was so scared,” he began, hugging you tight. “When I heard about the blast, I dropped everything and hurried as fast as I could.” He bit his lip. “I’m sorry I wasn’t quick enough. I thought I’d lost you.” he added, voice barely audible.

“There’s no need to apologise. I’m here now, aren’t I?”

You two then went on and conversed about what happened while you were away. All of a sudden, the atmosphere turned grim as Jason turned his attention to the floor. His blue eyes glossed over, unable to face you directly.

“I need to tell you something important.” He said, lips pursed. It was evident that Jason was reluctant to continue his sentence.

“What is it, Jay?” you inquired sweetly, gently lifting his head so that his gaze was focused on you. Your E/C eyes met his, and for a moment your only desire was to kiss him.

He recoiled from your touch, much to your dismay. “We need to talk about us.”

As soon as those words left his mouth, your cheeks felt hot. You were always too sensitive for your own good. Always fearing the worst. Suppressing the urge to cry, you listened to what he had to say.

“You deserve someone better, Y/N.” He murmured. The tears that had threatened to pour out finally spilled. Your face glistened underneath the dim hospital light - lips quivering, throat swelled and hands outstretched. Grabbing Jason’s jacket hem weakly, you balled up the fabric in your fist as you sobbed into your free hand.

“Don’t- don’t say that...” All he could do was stare at you longingly whilst you broke down right in front of him. “You can’t do this to me… not now.”

“I can’t keep putting you in dangerous situations all the time. I love you, more than anything in this world. I will always love you, but this is one of the many sacrifices I’m forced to make.” He leaned over and gave you one last tender kiss, cupping your cheeks and wiping away your tears with the stroke of his thumb.

“I don’t want you caught up in my recklessness anymore. I’m so sorry, Y/N. I wish I could’ve been better for you.” Jason left it at that, silently leaving your hospital room. The door shut with a quiet thud, and that’s what reminded you that this was real. This wasn’t a dream.

Your beloved Jason Peter Todd was gone, out of your grasp, and there was nothing you could do about it. As the day came to a close and moonlight replaced the warmth of the sun’s rays, you cried into the hands that longed to feel the touch of your lover, but never will again.

**Author's Note:**

> ʚ that last line was a lil dodgy if im being honest but its 2am n i have the first day of term 3 today. clearly, i prioritise things correctly  
> ʚ this was shorter than i intended but i feel it would be too redundant if i added more


End file.
